The Path to Love
by Arwen Applestone
Summary: A one-shot dialogue only ficlet which follows the various twists and turns of Harry and Draco's relationship. Harry and Draco meet first as unwilling colleagues and slowly become so much more.SLASH HPDM COMPLETE


**The Path to Love**

**Summary:** A one-shot dialogue only ficlet which follows the various twists and turns of Harry and Draco's relationship.

A few years after the war, Harry is shocked to find that the new Auror he's supposed to train is none other than Draco Malfoy. Will the two former rivals be able to put their differences behind them and work together? Snarky comments and fluff ensue.

Harry/Draco SLASH

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is SLASH - Male/Male relationship. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave. Rated R for language and sexual situations.

**Author notes:** Thanks to my wonderful betas Invisibabe and Green Fairy, who are amazing and make my stories so much nicer.

* * *

"Remus, about this memo..."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know you're probably not going to want to do this, but the decision has come from above. You have to train the new recruit."

"But I'm already working on three cases. I don't really have the time to hold some rookie's little finger."

"Harry, this Auror has an extensive history of the Dark Arts. He was at the top of his class. He is very talented and dedicated, and Mad-Eye insisted that you train him."

"Dark Arts? Oh please! He's probably some snotty Malfoy or something...what...? What's that look for? Please tell me it's not a Malfoy?"

_Into intercom _"Pangea, can you please send Mr. Malfoy in?"

_A knock on the door._

"Come in!"

_Sound of a door opening and closing._

"Remus. Potter."

_Sound of footsteps._

"Welcome, Draco. I trust you found the introductory seminar interesting."

"Malfoy? You're the new recruit? You...you're an Auror?"

"Brilliant deduction, Potter. As a matter of fact, I just finished my theory training last week. Mad-Eye Moody insisted that I join you as soon as possible."

"Remus, is there no one else who can train him? Please? _Please_? I...you know our history. I don't trust him and I'm sure he doesn't trust me either..."

"I trust you, Potter. I'm honoured to be training with the best."

"You...you pretentious git. Stop trying to suck up, Malfoy. Remus...?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. You could appeal to the higher ups but I would highly recommend that you take Draco on. The assessments are only six weeks anyway. After that, you can always ask to have him transferred to another department if things don't work out."

"Six weeks? Six weeks of _Malfoy_? That's just fucking great. I'll keep this in mind the next time Mad-Eye needs a favour from me."

_Amused chuckles._ "Well, I suppose I'll just leave you gentlemen to it. Good luck with your training, Draco. I'll see you later, Harry."

_Mumbled acknowledgements. Sound of a door opening and clicking shut._

"Well, Malfoy, looks like I'm stuck with you for the next six weeks. But let's get one thing clear. _You_ are training with _me_. We're not rivals or even equals. You do as I say. You put one little toe out of line and you're out of here. Do you understand me?"

"How exactly do you walk around with that big head of yours, Potter? No balancing problems at all?"

"Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes, Potter, I understand you. I've worked very hard to become an Auror and I don't intend to let any silly childish rivalry get in the way of my dream."

"Silly childish rivalry? You made my life hell in school. You practically lived to make me miserable."

_A pause followed by a sigh._ "Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Now, can we please put that behind us and act like adults?"

_Muttered._ "Git!"

"Very mature, Potter. That's exactly the attitude I expect from one of the most famous Aurors in the Ministry."

"Go to hell, Malfoy. You always thought you were so clever, didn't you? Always had that sarcastic comment at the tip of your tongue. Well, guess what? I'm just waiting for a reason. Give me one and your training ends. Now."

"I get it, I get it - you're in charge. Now, can we get to business?"

"Still the same arrogant bastard, I see. So, what made you decide to join the Academy?"

"I had a choice to make, and I made it. The Ministry helped me disappear during the war, and I've wanted to work as an Auror ever since."

"And what made you decide not to follow your Death Eater father? You seemed pretty sure of what you wanted back in school. What was it you said in our second year? 'You'll be next, Mudbloods?'"

"I was a child, alright? A child who'd had certain ideas drilled into him since he was five. By the time I was old enough and saw what Voldemort was about, I knew I could never follow him. I was just not brave enough to make that choice earlier."

"So you expect me to believe that you had a sudden change of heart and went from pureblood arsehole to wannabe Auror?"

"You're such a fucking hypocrite, Potter. Is it so difficult to believe that I wanted to help your side? That I didn't believe in what my father believed? Is wanting to fight for the Light a privilege only for Gryffindors? Draco Malfoy obviously cannot have the slightest good intention in his soul, can he?"

_A long silence. Incoherent mumbling._

"What was that, Potter?"

"I said you're right - I would be a hypocrite if I didn't give you a chance. Let's try to make to make this work, shall we?"

"Thanks, Potter. I'm ready to start. Lead the way."

_Footsteps. The click of a door._

"Well, this is your office, Malfoy. I'll be sending you some case files to look over. Go through them carefully and we'll discuss them later. And I meant what I said. If you're willing to act like an adult and play by the rules, everything will be fine. But step out of line, and you _will_ be out of here on your arse."

"I meant what I said too. I have wanted to be an Auror for a long time and I'm not going to let you or anybody else make me change my mind."

"Good. You know where to find me if you have any questions. I'll see you later."

* * *

**The following day**

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my private Apparation authorisation? I had to Apparate to Fraction Alley and walk the rest of the way this morning. It took me more than half an hour."

"No, you're only in training. You could leave or be kicked out tomorrow, and we don't want you Apparating here if that happens, now do we?"

"But the authorisation can always be revoked if I leave. Which, I assure you, I'm not planning to do anytime soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"You're just being petty. It would make getting to work a lot more convenient for me."

"That's another reason for me to say no. N. O. Is there anything else you wanted? Go ahead and ask. It makes me happy to say no to you."

_Mumbled. _"Bastard."

"What was that?"

"I said 'Yes, Sir.' I'll be getting back to work then."

"Don't let me stop you."

* * *

**Three days later**

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I've been going over the case of this Muggle, Paul Mitchell, who was missing for a month, and has been acting strange. The fact that he now claims to be a messenger of God, and has attacked three people because of their supposed 'actions against mankind' makes me think that someone may have cast the _Mutatus Revera_ spell on him."

"I haven't heard of it."

"It's an obscure Dark Spell. It's like the Imperius Curse in that the victim is controlled, but actually believes in an alternate or changed reality. There is a counter spell, but I need to research it a bit."

"Work on that then. Let me know when you have something."

"I'm on it, Potter."

* * *

**The following week**

"Great work, you two! That was bloody brilliant, Draco! The information that we got from Paul Mitchell once you reversed the spell was very useful. We arrested three Death Eaters on the strength of it."

"Thanks, Remus. Maybe you could share some of your enthusiasm about it with Potter."

"I thought I said that I was not disappointed?"

"Yeah - that really makes my day. Don't think it's so bad having someone who knows the Dark Arts on your team now, do you, Potter?"

"Yeah, yeah. You did well. Now get that self-satisfied look off your face and get back to work, you smug git."

_Amused chuckles_. "You just don't like to admit it when you're wrong, Potter. Okay, okay, enough with the death glare." _More chuckles_.

"Er...Malfoy, Pangea will give you your Apparation authorisation later today."

"Gee, thanks. Why the sudden change in attitude? Was it something I did that made you change your mind?"

"Don't push your luck. Sarcasm is not your friend as long as you work for me."

"Alright, boss. Point taken. I'd better be getting back to work now."

* * *

**A few weeks later**

"Malfoy! It's already been a month since you joined. And we're both still alive. Who would have thought it was possible for us to work together without killing each other?"

"Well, just because I haven't killed you _yet_ doesn't mean I'm not going to, Potter."

"You're full of hot air, Malfoy. All talk and no action. Just like at school."

"So you want action from me now, do you? Naughty, naughty."

"Stop that...don't twist my words around, you git."

"But it's so satisfying to see you blush. Do you know that your ears go red first when you do that?"

"Do you know that you're an aggravating wanker?"

_Laughter_. "So Potter, are you in touch with any of your school friends then? What are Weasel and Granger up to?"

"They're married now. They have three kids, twin boys and a girl."

"Really? I thought Granger was going out with that Irish bloke at Hogwarts."

"Seamus. Yeah." _A pause_. "He was killed in the war. Their daughter is his. Hermione was pregnant when Seamus was killed. She and Ron were married a few months after Sarah was born. Everybody always thought they would get together in school, they just didn't think it would happen the way it did."

"Things never quite happen the way we plan them, do they?"

"I guess not. How about you? Are you in touch with any of your old friends?"

"Well, a lot of them died in the war. Gregory, Theodore, Millicent. Pansy and Vincent went into hiding with me when the war began. Pansy works at The Bottomless Pit in Diagon Alley, and Vince is a bouncer at a Muggle club."

"A Muggle club? I never would have expected that of Crabbe."

"Yeah, well, after the war, he decided he'd had enough of wizards for a while. Can't blame him either. I've felt the same way at times."

"Yeah, me too, Malfoy. So, how come you're not married yet? You always had all the girls' attention at school. I thought you and Pansy would have had a sackload of kids by now."

"Yeah well, we didn't. I suppose I just haven't found the right person. What about you? What's your excuse? You've had your fair share of fan girls as well."

"Well, they don't really...I mean...I'm not...there haven't been that many...um...fan_ boys_...and...I guess I haven't found the right person either."

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Oh. I just never realised that you're gay. I thought that would be something that would have been plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet. 'Boy-Who-Lived loves boys.' 'Sizzling male model shagged by Wizarding World's Golden Boy.'"

"Shut up, you prat. My private life is my own. Anyway, I've heard that you swing both ways, is that true?"

"I believe in love irrespective of gender, Potter. So yes, it's true."

"Was there anything between you and Pansy back at school?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"So was there?"

"..."

"Oh, alright. How about you and Blaise Zabini?"

"I don't kiss and tell - haven't you got that yet?"

"Yes, I'm sure Blaise can't bear to have his reputation sullied. He only did practically every Slytherin in our year and the year above...and the year below."

"My, my, Potter. Never fancied you to be such a gossip before. You could put Pansy to shame."

"So you admit you fancy me now, eh, Malfoy?"

"You'd better stop hanging around me. You're beginning to sound too much like me. I think I liked the naïve, innocent Gryffindor better."

_Loud laughter._

* * *

**Three days later**

"Malfoy! Get your things. There's been an attack at Diagon Alley."

"I'm ready, Potter. Are we Apparating there?"

"Yes. Let's go."

_Pop Pop_

_Sounds of screams and shouting._

"Bloody hell! What the fuck is that thing?"

"Harry, Draco...over here!"

"Charlie?"

"Yes, I just arrived. Someone has released an Erumpent in Diagon Alley. Be careful, that horn can pierce almost anything. Most spells are repelled by its hide. It would take at least three or four of us to stun it."

"Let's do it then!"

"On three then...one, two, three, _Stupefy!_"

"Oh God, it's slowed but it's still moving. Watch out!"

"_Impedimenta!"_

"Take _that_, you great ugly fucker. _Stupefy! Attonitus! Repello!_"

"Malfoy! Noooooo!"

_A chorus of voices_. "_Stupefy!_"

"I think we've got it. Remus, it's a good thing you three arrived when you did. I'll take it from here. You'd better get Malfoy to a hospital, quickly."

"Malfoy...Draco, are you alright?" _A small sob_.

"It looks bad, Harry. We need to take him to St. Mungo's immediately."

_A low whisper._ "Draco, please be alright. God, you are such a stupid, stupid fool. That creature was coming for me. Oh God, I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you. Why'd you have to step in front of me? I can't have another person sacrifice himself for me. Please don't die, Draco...please don't die."

"Potter...is that you babbling?"

_A hitch in breath._ "Draco?"

"Who were you expecting, Salazar?"

_A sobbing laugh._ "Oh God! You're alright! You idiot! You had us all worried."

"Er...Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop hugging me now? You're crushing my bones and it kind of hurts."

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't realise I was. Nurse! Nurse! Draco's awake! He's awake!"

"Yeah...and could you cut down on the screeching too? My head hurts. Everything hurts. Am I in St. Mungo's?"

"Yeah, you stepped in front of me when the Erumpent attacked. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember, you dim-witted hippogriff. I am in pain; I do not have amnesia. Did you get that creature eventually?"

"Yes, apparently it didn't care too much for your spells or you stabbing it in the eye. Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks arrived just as you fell, and together, the five of us managed to stun it. Charlie has it under control at one of the centres of the Department of Magical Beasts."

_Sound of scratching. _"Everything itches. What is this material? Yuck! Flannel?"

_Laughter._ "This is a public hospital, you know. "

"How long have I been here?"

"About ten hours."

"And you didn't arrange for me to have satin sheets and silk pyjamas? Malfoys only sleep in silk and satin, don't you know that?"

_More laughter_. "I'll see what I can do. Though it's worth it to leave you as you are just to see you pout."

"Mr. Potter, I need to examine Mr. Malfoy now. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"Don't worry about it, I always ask him to leave. He's a bit thick-headed though, doesn't always take the hint."

"Glad to see you're feeling more like yourself, Malfoy. I'll be back later."

* * *

**A few days later**

_The click of a door opening. _

"Congratulations, Malfoy! You've passed your assessment. You'll be happy to hear that I've recommended you highly for the DADA Department."

"Oh! I was hoping...I thought I might get a chance to work with you after my training."

"Well, that was an option, but the DADA Department is really a much better place to be. That position is highly in demand, and your opportunities for advancement are much better than here. I work mainly with Muggle issues and your talents would be wasted working with me."

"Can I at least work with you for a while and then make up my mind? I thought we worked well together."

"Yeah, I suppose. If that's what you want. Do think about it though, that position is a lot more prestigious than this one."

"There will be other opportunities. I'd rather work with you for now, Potter."

"Really?" _A pause. Sound of feet shifting_. "I...I guess I'm flattered. I need to speak to Mad-Eye about it, of course, but I don't think it should be a problem. I'll let you know."

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Congratulations Malfoy! You're the newest addition to our team. Pangea will help you with the paperwork, but you officially start with us tomorrow."

"Thanks, Potter. How about you join me for drinks at the Three Broomsticks this evening to celebrate? I haven't really been out drinking in ages."

"You're on. I'll round up some of the other lads and we'll make a party out of it."

* * *

**That night**

_Loud music and a lot of inebriated laughter._

"Looks like we're the only ones left, Potter. Is that all your friends can drink? They're wimps just like you. I can't believe they all left. I'm on my third Firewhisky and I'm still in full control of my senses."

"That's only because you have no senses, you prat." _Sound_ _of glass clinking on table_.

"So Potter, what's your most embarrash - emba - embarrassing exhperience been?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. You're already slurring, by the way."

"Why not? Tell me. Issnot like you'll remember it tomorrow." _Giggles._

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Hey, I remember you calling me Draco when we were at St. Mungo's. How'd it go back to Malfoy?"

"Because I..._hic_...remembered that you're a prat?" _Chuckles._

"I remember what you shaid. You were pretty upset when you thought I was dead. Babbling away like a brook. '_Pleeeese_ don't die, Draco, _pleeeese_ don't leave me.' Anybody would think that..._hic_..." _Chuckles_. "Would you really mish me if I died, Potter?"

"Shut up, you tosser."

"I will, if you tell me an embarash - embarashment - embarrash-something story about yourself."

"Okay, this one is funny. It was at our Leaving Ball at Hogwarts." _Giggles._ "As we were ready to say our goodbyes, I..._hic_...I kissed Ron."

"You what?"

"Yeah, right on the smacker. He was so shocked; he didn't know what to say. Hermione too. We never talked about it afterwards. I couldn't face either of them for weeks after."

"I can't believe you kished Weasel." _Laughs loudly._

"It could have been you, you know. I thought you were goddamn sexy back then."

_A pause._ "That would have made two of us then. I always thought there w'something... wassa word? Magnet...magnetic about you. I fancied the pansoff you my las' two years. Sthupid Wonder Boy and his sthupid fans. Sometimes I...I...wondered if I should hex you into oblivion or shmooch the air out of your lungs." _Giggles._ "That would have been funny."

"I can imagine if we had got together. Rita Skeeter would have had a field day. I can already see the headlines - "Boy-Who-Lived gets it on with Sinister Sexy Death Eater"

"_Presumed_ Death Eater. I never got the Mark, you know. So you think I'm shexy then, do you, Potter? I knew you had a thing for me."

"You wish, you wanker. I think we've both had enough to drink. I'm going to have to get your sorry arse home now, aren't I? Come on, let's get going."

"But we're jus' starting to have fun. Come on Potter. Haa-rryyyy. Don't make me go. Shtay with me. Have another Firewhishky."

"You're drunk. Come on, we're leaving."

_A snort._ "You're no fun. Alright, alright, I'm coming."

_Sound of chair falling._

"Ow."

"Come on, Malfoy, get up."

"Mmmm...sleepy. Don't wanna get up. Leave me be."

"Great. I'll just Apparate both of us to my place then."

_Pop Pop_

* * *

**The next morning**

_A loud groan._

"Aargh. Somebody kill me now. Where the fuck am I? I feel like shit."

_Sound of unsteady footsteps._

"Potter?"

"G'Morning, Malfoy. You feeling any better today?"

"God! My head feels like I've been hit by a train. Is this...your place?"

"Yeah. After you passed out at the Three Broomsticks last night, I thought it best to Apparate you here. You were pretty out of it. I believe you even started singing at one point."

"Liar! Malfoys do not sing! And could you keep the volume down? My head is splitting. You...we...I woke up in your bed this morning. Nothing happened...between us...last night, right?"

_Chuckles._ "Trust me, you were not in a position to make anything happen."

"Fuck you! I'll have you know that I'm a very...potent person. Malfoys perform well under pressure. But what I meant was - we didn't...share or anything, did we? Like tell each other our most intimate secrets or anything?"

"Maybe..."

"That house-elf made the first move - I swear it!"

"House-elf?" _A few chuckles._ "Relax, Malfoy, we didn't have any baring of souls or anything like it. You pretty much passed out before you could reveal anything incriminating. Though I am interested in this house-elf story."

"Heh heh. You know I was kidding, right? A Malfoy doesn't associate with house-elves, obviously."

"Obviously." _Chuckles_. "Coffee?"

"Please!"

_Sound of cutlery being moved around. The swoosh of liquid being poured._

"Thanks, Harry."

"I'm Harry now?"

"I think waking up in your bed entitles me to call you Harry."

"Erp. You do know I slept on the couch, don't you?"

"Did I mention you look cute when you blush?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

_Loud laugher._

"Malfoy, if you'd like to shower, there are towels in the cupboard opposite the bathroom."

"..."

"Malfoy?"

"..."

"What? Are you fucking deaf?"

"Well, I'd pay more attention if you call me Draco."

"Aargh!"

"Heh heh."

"Draaa-co - if you'd like to shower..."

"No thanks, Harry, Malfoys do not shower in other people's bathrooms. I'll just Apparate home, if it's all the same to you."

"Whatever. Try not to get splinched. See you Monday."

"Yeah. Thanks for getting me back, Harry."

* * *

**A couple of months later**

"Hey Harry! I heard you're moving."

"Yeah, I've rented a flat in Muggle London. I'll be moving this weekend."

"Do you need any help? I can help you move."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd be glad to."

"Thanks. Be at my place around noon on Saturday. We'll have to move everything without magic. Ron, Dean, and Neville will be there to help as well. The more, the merrier, right?"

"Oh?"

"What?"

"I didn't realise the Weasel and the others would be there too."

"So what if they're there? Surely you're not afraid of meeting them."

"Afraid of meeting your friends? I think not. It's just that I haven't really seen any of them since school, and I'm not sure I want to spend a large part of Saturday surrounded by stupid Gryffindors."

"Stupid Gryffindors, eh? You spend all of your work days with me."

"Yeah, but you're different. We're "

"Hah! You were about to say 'friends,' weren't you?"

"..."

"You're such a pillock. Afraid to admit that a Gryffindor may be your friend? I'll happily admit to you being my friend."

"I'm your friend?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"It's just that...well...I don't know. I don't really have many friends anymore. What with the whole changing sides and going against everybody I knew and all that."

_A pause._ "That must have been tough. You don't talk about it much."

"Yeah...well, they aren't exactly happy memories. Anyway, noon, you said?"

"Yeah. Will you be there along with the 'stupid Gryffindors?'"

"Only for you, Harry."

"Thanks!"

* * *

**The following Monday**

"Hey Draco, thanks for your help. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, actually the look on Weasley's face when he saw me made it all worth it."

_Amused chuckles._ "I'm just glad the two of you didn't end up hexing each other into oblivion."

"I was really, really tempted to, but I decided to be the bigger person. Forgive and forget and all that."

"Yeah sure. You just didn't dare with Neville and Dean there to back Ron up."

"But you'd back me up if they attacked me, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so. You are a crazy shit but I don't know what I'd do without you." _A small pause._ "At work, I mean. I'm glad you decided to stay here instead of transferring to the DADA department."

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

* * *

**A few weeks later**

"Draco! Sorry I'm late for our meeting. I met John from the Portkey Office and we got talking. He had some really funny stories to tell."

"Please, Harry. Spare me the graphic details."

"What?"

"I don't really want to know the details of your love life."

"Love life?"

"Don't give me that look. I've seen how John looks at you."

"Draco. John and I are just friends, if that. More like just colleagues."

"That's not all he wants though, is it?"

"Bloody hell! You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I...Of course not. Why would I be jealous?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

"Draco...are you...? Do you...?"

_Quickly_. "No, I don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"I have a pretty good idea, and the answer is NO!"

"So you won't go out on a date with me then?"

"A date?"

"You know, somewhere nice, dinner or drinks?"

"I know what a date is, you wanker. Why are you asking me out on a date?"

"Why? Because you're an attractive man and I'd like to take you out?"

"Um..."

"Come on. Just dinner. There's this cool new place at Margin Alley."

"But aren't intra-office relationships frowned upon at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, and I give a fuck."

"Harry! I'm shocked." _A chuckle which dies down into a moment's silence. _"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So what about it? I'm not asking you to marry me, you mental midget."

"Whoa. Low blow there. I assure you nothing about me is midget sized."

"Do I get a chance to verify that?"

"Haha. I never thought I'd live to see the day Harry Potter flirted with me."

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day that Draco Malfoy woke up in my bed, so we're even."

_Chuckles._ "Touché. Alright, then. This Friday after work?"

"I'll see you there. It's called The Tempting Thestrals."

"Sounds interesting. It's a date."

* * *

**That Friday**

"I'm glad I got you to come tonight, Draco. I had a great time."

"Don't fool yourself Harry, you haven't got me to come yet."

_Chuckles. _"I believe 'yet' is the operative word there. Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

"I...I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"I just..."

"You chicken, Malfoy?"

"You don't scare me, Potter."

"Then come in and have one drink with me. It's not like you haven't been in my house before, and I don't bite."

"Well, alright. One drink then."

_The click of a lock. Quiet shutting of a door. Footsteps._

"Would you like to try this new Peach liqueur I got at Definite Alley?"

"Okay, why not?"

_Glasses clinking._

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

_A few minutes' silence._

_Heavy breathing. The rustling of clothes._

"Harry...Harry...stop..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I just..."

"No, it's not that. It's not you. I mean, it is you, but not the way you think."

"You're not making any sense, Draco."

"I..." _A sigh_. _A pause._ "You remember the day I showed up at your office, and you asked me why I made the choices I did?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, a big reason for what I did was...was you. You were my rival all through school, my nemesis. But I...I probably respected you more than anyone else at school. Your life had never been easy, but you kept fighting on. You lost more than a few loved ones, but you fought and you fought and you inspired so many others to fight because you believed in what you did.

"I wanted to be like you. I'd always been a coward, hiding in my father's shadow. Always scared. Of everything. What people might say, what might happen if I mess up. And you, an orphan, had more courage than anyone I'd ever known. That's what I wanted. To be like you. Brave, strong, good."

_A long pause._ "I...I don't know what to say, Draco."

"Look, Harry, I see us today and I am amazed that we are actually...friends. That you actually want to be friends with me. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just don't want to jeopardise this friendship we have. I mean it didn't take much to get on each other's nerves when we were back at school. I just don't know if we take that next step..."

"I...I know what you're saying - I'm scared too. But don't you feel it? This...whatever it is between us. It's always been there, even when we were rivals. I needed you so that I could be who I was. I just...look if you're not ready or if you don't want this, that's fine. But just don't...don't back away because you're afraid."

"Harry...I..."

"Mmmmmphhhhh"

"Mmmmmmm"

_A sigh. A cry. A whimper. A moan. Sounds of licking and biting._

_Heavy breathing._

"Bedroom..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Ohhhh - satin sheets, Harry?"

"Well, you did say you only slept in silk or satin..."

"So you had planned this all along?"

"Let's just say I hoped..."

"Mmmpffff..."

_Cries in the night. The rustling of sheets. The creaking of a bed._

_Exhausted sighs. Whispered words in the darkness._

* * *

**The next morning**

"Good Morning, sunshine."

"Mmmm..."

_A sigh._

_Softly._ "Thank you for last night. It was wonderful." _A pause._ "Any regrets?"

"Only one, Harry"

_A long silence._ "What?"

"That I didn't do this the last time I woke up in your bed."

_A relieved laugh._ "Mmmphhhh. You're terrible."

_Chuckles._ "That's not what you said last night. Or rather, screamed last night."

_Laugher._ "Stop..."

"That's not what you said last night either. Quite the opposite, in fact. And one more thing, you blew my theory of you being the honest Gryffindor to pieces. You're a liar just like the rest of us."

"What did I lie about?"

"You said you didn't bite..."

_Soft Chuckles_. "You're right, I lied. But in my defence, I've never encountered anything so delicious before."

"Mmmmmm..."

_Sounds of love. A gentle patter of rain on the windowsill. _

* * *

**Four years and two months later**

"Draco, I'm not sure I'm ready for this. What if we do a terrible job at it? It's not like either of us have had great role models or any experience at all…"

"We'll do fine. We've talked about this, and we know what we're getting into."

"I know, but still…I'm just scared we will mess up and…"

"Potter, will you calm down? Everything's going to be just fine."

_Sound of a door opening._

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, the Director will see you now."

_Sound of a door opening and closing._

"Congratulations, both of you. The adoption has been finalised. Here are the documents. Yvonne Grace Potter is now officially your daughter."

"Oh my gosh, we're fathers! Draco, we have a daughter. God I love you. It's going to be great, isn't it?"

"Mmmm…Love you too, Harry. It's going to be wonderful, I promise."

_A sigh._

* * *

**Years later**

"A couple of years later, we were lucky enough to be able to adopt you, Andrew, and that is how we all came to be here."

"Wow, Dad! That's a really romantic story."

"Yeah, well, except for the gross parts."

"You won't find kissing gross in a few years, Andrew."

"I think it's a wonderful story, Dad. Just like a fairy tale."

"It is, isn't it? And we actually get to live happily ever after. I feel lucky to have Draco and the two of you in my life."

"Kids! It's way past your bedtime. You really spoil them, Harry."

_Chuckles. _"I suppose I do. Off to bed, both of you. Good night!"

"Good Night Dad! Good Night Father!"

"Goodnight munchkins"

"I hope that was the censored version of our story."

"It was. But now, I'm ready for whatever I left out."

"Mmmmmmm"

"God! I love you so much, Draco."

"Love you too, Harry. Always."

"Mmmmmffff"

The End

* * *

**Author notes:** Please read and review. That's what we write for, after all! 


End file.
